colms_campaign_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Thane
Thane is a large empire situated south of Altea and north of Arvania, between the Resting Sea and the Shimmering Sea. Although slavery is illegal in Thane, there are heavy sanctions imposed on magic users, and lawful discrimination against non-humans is very common. Thane remains one of the most powerful countries occupying the Imperial Heartlands, and is ruled by the Emperor Murad. History and Culture Thane predates even the Seven Empires, but back then the country was very different, ruled by the Ash Priests and their powerful magic which they used to oppress the people. It took six revolutions by the slaves before the rule of these spellcasters was broken, and since then, Thane has treated magic very warily. A new order arose in Thane; that of the Grand Empire, instilling virtues such as equality, order, and unity. In the centuries since the founding of Thane as it is today, racial tensions have increased between the Thanish Empire itself, the nomadic elven tribes, and the even rarer halfling clans, which by extension led to racial prejudice against all non-humans. Thus, an elf or dwarf would find Thane a very different place from a human, unless that human were a mage. The ruler of Thane is the Emperor (currently Murad), but generally he does not take an active role in governing. Rather, the four great orders divide Thanish rule; social rule, economic rule, military rule, and divine rule. The social ruler (called the Helkhan) deals with hunger, disease, entertainment, and education. The economic ruler (the Khaedan) manages trade, industry and minting. The military ruler (the Margrave) controls Thane's army and rules on foreign shores. Finally, the divine ruler (the Vashamyr) deals with the upkeep of temples and handles rogue mages. Thane boasts a very large population considering the heat of the country. Indeed, most settlements are banded around the coast to avoid the intense heat of the scrubland and desert. Dangerous monsters are said to stalk the sands of central Thane, so travellers tend to stick to the roads, which were well kept and usually safe, if notoriously expensive. Thane has a vassal in the region to the south of it, Arvania, now declared a Thanish colony for its agriculural output. Locations in Thane * Farhaven - The largest city in Thane, and indeed for nations around, is the port of Farhaven. Famed for its silks and wine exports, its highly trained soldiers and its magnificent architecture, this city was once boasted by the emperor Khades to be, "The diamond hidden in the mine. Without her, we are just one more pit of rock and sand." Situated on the River Arkus, which provides fresh water to the people of the city. Notorious districts in Farhaven for crime are the Darkside Slums and the Slaver's Run, though the bazaars are said to be unforgettable. *Abbadous - A forbidding port city in Thane's northern mountains and Mirel's birthplace. *Chalchoum - A fishing town on Thane's West coast and the birthplace of Salazar and Rissan. *Genebar - A xenophobic inland mountain town in Northern Thane Category:Countries